


Blood Soaked Sunflowers

by BloodMystery253



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMystery253/pseuds/BloodMystery253
Summary: Sun Samradh is like any normal anime loving boy, despite sounding and acting like the Devil on crack. So when he get sucked into the Diabolik Lovers universe, he does what any other normal person would do: Scream. Follow Sun as he falls in love, has angsty moments, acts like a crackhead, gets chased around by horny mosquitoes (cough cough - vampires - cough cough) and tries to strangle Karlheinz Sakamaki and Cordelia Sakamaki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive of Our Own, but i have several others on Wattpad under the same username so check me out!

“GAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” *Pause* Before we continue with this, if you heard a scream sometime at four o’clock in the morning, i’m really sorry, but i’ll explain why. *Play* “NOOOOO!!!!” I screamed at my laptop, tugging my hair at the roots. I calmed down and continued to watch the anime I was screaming at; Diabolik Lovers; until: “NUUUUU!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU TOMATO HAIRED BISH????!!!!!” I yelled at Ayato as he flung Yui into the pool. I watched as he froze and smirked. ‘Ha! Little shizz!” He dove into the pool and BIT YUI UNDERWATER!!! They came back up and Ayato said, “Your blood...is flowing through my body. It totally overwhelms me!” Yui backed up and whimpered, “Please make it stop!” I growl as Ayato leaves, saying “That is enough for today.” He then throws a towel on her and leaves. Pausing the episode, i started screaming, “I’M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU, AYATO SAKAMAKI!!!!”  
(Meanwhile, in the Anime world)  
Ayato sneezed, right before he heard someone scream, “I’M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU, AYATO SAKAMAKI!!!!” He scoffed and muttered, “Yeah, right. No one can kill Ore-sama!” “Who’re you talking to, hmm Ayato-kun~?” Laito asked behind him. “Nothing! Leave me alone you b**tard!” He yelled.  
(Back at Sun’s house)  
I took a deep breath and calmed down. Taking a look at the time, it said 4:56. I screamed inside of my head in surprise, but kept silent outside. Yawning, I turned off my computer and laid down, before I closed my eyes and began dreaming about protecting Yui from the other vampires.

(Timeskip: I know you hate me for the short paragraphs!)  
I yawned i sat up and rubbed my eyes. I stretched until my hand smacked something very soft, and very alive. “Oi! Don’t hit ore-sama, girly boy!” A very familiar voice yelled out. My eyes snapped open. I looked to my right, and screamed at what i saw. “HOLY SHIZZ!!!! I’M SITTING NEXT TO AYATO SAKAMAKI!!!” I screeched. Ayato grimaced at my screech, then smirked and said, “I guess you’re a fan of Ore-sama, then?” “No.” I deadpanned. “I actually dislike you” “It’s very rude to raise your voice like that, mortal.” Reiji said. Spinning around, i glared at him. “Bugger off, bish.” I said, loudly. “Nii-san, what are you talking about?” A shy voice asked. I spun around again and saw Yui. ‘Nii-san? What the heck?’ I thought. “Oh. My. God. Am i in one of those stupid crazy fanfictions?!” I yelled, combing back my white blonde hair with my fingers. “Uh, Imouto-chan, where are we?” I asked, the word slipping off my tongue. “We’re in the limo, Nii-san. Are you okay?” Yui asked worriedly, scooting over to me and holding her hand to my forehead, feeling my temperature. “What’s a fanfiction, girly boy?” Ayato asked, getting in my face, pushing Yui away. I scowled, pushing him away forcefully. “Nunya business, busy body a**hole.” I growled, making a tch sound. Ayato frowned and pushed me to the seat, moving my hair from my neck, causing me to freak out and start squirming. “What the hell, Tomato bish?? No touchie my body, perv!” I yelled, punching him in the face, making Shu say, “Quiet down, you noisy mortal. You’re ruining my music.” I deadpanned at Shu, saying, “You’re listening to a girl’s moans. Either that or classical music. Probably Mozart.” He glared at me before closing his eyes again, listening to his music. “Man, our Little Blondie sure is feistier than usual this morning, huh Reiji? Makes shivers go down my spine.” Laito mused, smirking in that pervertedly creepy way of his. I cringed, leaning away from him. “EWWWWWWWWWWWWW THERE’S A PERVERT!” I screamed, making everyone glare at me besides Yui, who already had her ears covered. Smart girl. 

Reiji glowered at me, pushing his glasses up anime style. “Keep the noise down mortal, or I might have to punish you.” He said darkly. “Oo, so scary, I'm shaking in my boots.” I said sarcastically, lifting up my black converse covered foot to emphasize. “You’re very loud mortal. Keep it down, you’re making Teddy upset.” Kanato said. I raised my eyebrow. “I don’t give a rat’s a** about Teddy. He can burn for all I care.” I said gruffly, making Kanato glare at me, enraged. “Why you-!” he cried. “Ya know, I noticed one of my fave vamps hasn’t said anything. Quietly boiling in loathing and self hatred, Suba-kun?” I cut Kanato off, sliding next to the albino. He glared at me, saying very quietly, “Be quiet, a**hole.” I gasped dramatically and clasped my hand to my chest. “Oh Suba-kun! How you wound me!” I cried, crying fake tears as I fell to the ground of the limo. I stayed ‘dead’ for a few more minutes before cracking an eyelid open and grinning at Shu, who was deadpanning at me. I stood back up, my hands on my hips in a superhero pose, before drooping and falling on Shu’s chest, halfway asleep. After a few minutes, I did fall asleep, clutching Shu’s jacket thingy. 

(3rd)  
All the occupants in the car stared at the blonde haired boy currently asleep on Shu’s chest, their eyes wide. Scratch that, most of the occupants. Yui was holding her forehead, sighing. “Uh..Chichinashi? What the hell was that?” Ayato asked her, blinking in confusion. “That…..is a normal occurrence. But it’s a coping skill.” She said softly. “Coping skill? Whatever do you mean, mortal?” Reiji asked, adjusting his glasses. “He..well...from what Father told me, some people at the church weren’t very nice. Whenever Father wasn’t around, the older priests of the church would kidnap Nii-san..and..rape him. That destroyed his mind a lot. And they also poured boiling hot water on him, claiming they were purifying him. And they hid his injuries well, so Father never found out. But one day he did. And he was angry. Not at Nii-san, but at the priests for doing it to his son. Nii-san..was emotionally dead. He didn’t speak unless spoken to, and if someone raised their voice just slightly, he flinched and cowered away. He never smiled, never held a conversation. But, as he grew older, he began to yell right back. He got into fights, got into detention, but always had a smile on his face. He yelled out random quotes at times, laughed loudly, made weird jokes, but it never failed to bring a smile to everyone’s faces. So our father renamed him Sun.” Yui explained, her face becoming sadder and sadder as she went on. The Sakamaki’s faces, even Shu’s, grew cold, but understanding. Shu subtly held Sun closer to his chest, feeling more protective over the older Komori. Ayato scowled, Subaru held in his tears and masked it with a glower, Laito sighed in pain, knowing some of what Sun went through. Kanato held Teddy closer, feeling sad for the odd boy. Reiji simply tightened up and sighed. “Well, we’ll have to wake him up soon, we’re nearly at school.” He said, looking at Shu, with barely hidden disdain. Reiji contained it, however, because of the serious situation. 

Shu nodded and sat up, flashing a hidden grin to Yui, making her snort in amusement. Shu then gently lifted Sun’s hair out of the way before biting him, sucking his blood greedily, but not too much to make him pass out again. Sun woke up with a moan disguised as a groan of pain, muffled by Shu’s shirt. “Are you awake now, Muse?” Shu asked quietly in Sun’s ear, displaying rare sweetness. “Yeah. Thanks, Sleepy Head.” Sun said, his face still buried in Shu’s shirt. Shu nodded, keeping Sun in his arms. 

(Timeskip)  
“I don’t think it would be wise to pry the troublesome mortal from Shu’s hold.” Reiji said with a sigh when questioned by teachers about the lazy Sakamaki walking around with a blonde haired boy riding on his back like a koala and napping. Shu wouldn’t say anything about it, but he also wouldn’t explain why he allowed it and even wrapped his arms around the boy’s legs to keep him up. The teacher for that lesson simply huffed in annoyance and continued the lesson, ignoring the two in the back. Sun was situated on Shu’s lap, facing him with his face buried in Shu’s neck, snoring quietly. Shu was doing his work for once, glaring at anyone and everyone who looked funny at Sun and him. 

(Shu) (A/N: Man this’ll be hard to write. I don’t know Shu’s personality as well as the others)  
I looked down at Sun, who was snoring cutely, making me smirk internally. He’s had a tough life. Worse than i thought. When we first met the two mortals, i thought Sun was immature and had no idea of the harsh reality of this world. But..i realized that his immaturity was a mask; one of many. Then the mortal girl, Yui, told us why he was like this. My heart ached, and it annoyed me. Why was my heart acting like this?! I haven’t felt like this since Edgar, my best friend. But he’s dead now. My gaze hardened at the thought of Edgar, but i turned my attention back to the sleeping Muse in my lap. He looks..sweet. And….cute. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to open up a bit to my little Muse. “Ngh...sleepy head…” Sun suddenly muttered, burying his head deeper into my neck, breathing softly. “Wake up, Muse. It’s time to get in the car.” Shu shook him, rousing Sun from his sleep with a grumpy glare. “Stupid. Why’d you wake me up?” He whined, making Shu smirk. “You sound like a needy whore. Is that what you are? A needy whore for me?” Shu whispered in Sun’s ear, teasing him. Sun blushed brightly, smacking Shu’s chest. “Stupid sleepy head pervert.” He grumbled, making Shu smirk more. “I’m messing with you, mortal.” “Yeah well you’re still a pervert!” Sun cried, pouting. Shu simply flashed his fangs and sat in the seat of the car, burying his fangs in Sun’s neck and gulping. Sun gasped and bit his lip, muffling the noises as the other brothers were entering the car. “Aww, you got to Little Blondie before any of us, Shuu~! At least save some for us~” Laito cooed, sitting down. Shu retracted his fangs from Sun’s neck and looked at Laito with an impassive look on his face. “Not happening.” He answered before returning to Sun’s neck, not biting, just resting his head. Sun’s face was several shades of red, ‘Why must Shu Sakamaki be one of my many anime husbands!’ He cried mentally, crocodile tears streaming down his inner conscience’s face.


	2. UPDATE: VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I.........have no explanation.

As I said, I have no explanation. I wrote this in my freshman year of high School and honestly I probably posted it prematurely. I'm going to be re-writing the first chapter. Don't worry, our lovely violent Sunshine will still have his eccentric personality, but it won't be written in first person, the dialogue and over all writing will be better, and his backstory will have more depth and flavor to it. If that's all, I need to get to writing this damn book, because honestly I need to start writing another book and this book is like my abandon baby. Toodles for now, watch out for the newest re-written chapter, Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a little short, i know, but don't roast me in the pits of hell. I wrote this during my freshman english class so i was in a rush.


End file.
